The Mystery Son
by Fire Drage
Summary: One day Jack started to have strange dreams and he started to feel like he knew Optimus before he met Arcee. But before Jack could start to dwell on this thought a shocking piece of information appeared and it turned Jack's life around. My first story sorry for any grammar mistakes.


Hello everybody, this story is my first so please forgive me my grammar mistakes. English is not my native language. Tell me if you find any mistakes I try to correct them when I have time.

Prologue

Long time ago in a far away planet there was huge war between giant robots who call themselves cybertronians. Those who fought for peace called themselves autobots and those who fought to conquer the whole planet called themselves decepticons. Leader of those sides were brothers. Name of the brother who fought for good was Optimus Prime and the other brother who fought for evil was Megatron. The war was so huge it finally destroyed their home but this story doesn't start there. This story begins in the day that Optimus thought he lost everything dear to him. Optimus was in high alert whole day because in that day his sparkmate was having their first sparkling. Optimus couldn't do anything else than pace around in the waiting room, he could hear his sparkmate's loud screams in the room. Many of his comrades tried to calm him down but he couldn't stay calm, he knew that his sparkmate was in her weakened state before and now that she was birthing she was even weaker. Optimus was afraid that he would lose her and their unborn child. Last months of the war was not good for autobots, they lost many good comrades in battlefield. Optimus couldn't lose more of his precious people. In that moment loud scream was heard in the other room and it was joined by another scream, weaker than the first scream but loud still. When other bots heard the scream of the sparkling they started celebrating and Optimus sighed in relief but then he heard frantic yelling inside the room. Optimus spark almost stopped "What happened is the sparkling alright?" This question played in Optimus mind like a broken record. The yelling increased and so did Optimus worries. After long time medic bot came out and told them grave news, Optimus sparkmate didn't make it. Optimus felt like somebody had ripped his world apart and that he couldn't live anymore but then he remembered the baby. He asked in frantic voice "Where is my sparkling? Tell me!" In that moment one bot walked in the room, it wasn't just any bot he was good friend of Optimus named Ratchet. But Optimus didn't look at Ratchet instead he looked at what he was carrying, it was the sparkling! "Congratulations Optimus you have a healthy boy" Announced Ratchet. "Gime him to me Ratchet I'm begging you" Pleaded Optimus. Ratchet couldn't stand to watch his friend plead to hold HIS own son. When Optimus held his son first time he felt immediately really strong bond between them. He saw immediately that his son looked like a copy of himself but in a little darker color. Where Optimus had red color had his son dark blue color and where Optimus had blue color had his son a black. Everybody was smiling at Optimus but he didn't see them only thing he saw was his son. Optimus felt love for his son grew even larger each second he looked at his son. "Optimus we still have to check that your son is all right and you have one matter in hand still" Said Ratchet and pointed at Optimus sparkmate's still form. "You are right old friend" Said Optimus and gave his son reluctantly to one of the medic bots. It only taked couples of minutes do take her body away but Optimus felt like it took years. "Are you alright Optimus?" Asked Ratchet in concern. Optimus couldn't say anything at that moment so he nodded. At that moment they heard huge explosion in the next room, that room which held Optimus son. Everybody sprinted to that room what they got there they were shocked. The medic bot was lying dead on the ground, energon had flied everywhere. Walls were covered by it. But thing that shocked Optimus most was that some strange bot held his son in his arms. Everybody activated their blasters and pointed them at the intruder. "Give him back." Growled Optimus low in his throat." No" Answered the mystery bot smirking. After he said that he turned around and ran away. "After him" Shouted Optimus panic coloring his voice. Everybody started running after the mystery bot. When they got where the mystery bot was standing they were at escaping pot center. It was huge hall which held many escaping pots for emergency situation. The bot was standing next to one of pots. "Where is my son?" Growled Optimus . The bot just smirked and pointed at the pot."What are you planning?" Asked Optimus trying to stay calm."I'm sending him far away from you." Whispered the bot. Before anybody could react he had already pressed the button that started the rockets. Optimus couldn't do anything else than watch his son fly away. Away from him. Next couple of weeks went slowly for Optimus he hadn't lost only his sparkmate but his son too. Optimus couldn't stop tears from falling but if he was honest, he didn't want to stop them. At that moment the pot landed on far away planet that people in it called Earth. Something was happening in the pot exactly at the moment it touched Earth's atmosphere. One human was standing in meadow all alone fishing upon a star that she could have child. She saw huge ´thing´ coming straight at her. It flew just a little over her head, it crashed into the ground with a big bang. The human ran to the crash side. There she saw huge pot, she had to touch it out of curiosity. In that moment the pot opened and in that pot was a baby, a little baby boy. She looked around herself but when she didn't see anything she lifted the baby to her arms. The baby didn't cry, it only giggled little. When she saw that she knew that this it, this was her own son. She didn't care that he came from space only thing that mattered that he was her son now. In that moment June Darpy got her wish and Jack Darpy was porn.

So what do you think good or bad rewiew that I knew somebody liked it.


End file.
